


The Boyfriend Sweater

by OrmondSacker



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Knitting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 18:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18816124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrmondSacker/pseuds/OrmondSacker
Summary: Hugh knits as a way to destress after a long day and right now he's working on a special project.





	The Boyfriend Sweater

Hugh knew that the first time Paul found him engaged in his hobby it was bound to result in a question or two, it isn't exactly a normal one this day and age. 

As it happens, he is perfectly right.  

The event itself occurs a couple of weeks after they've moved in together. They day had been stressful, nothing major just the multitude of smaller critical decisions that the practice of medicine is filled with every day. Nothing out of the ordinary, but today it has left him tense and worked up, and he needs some help to wind down again. So when he returns to his and Paul's quarters, he digs out his knitting needles and the yarn he got some months ago with a specific project in mind. Today is a perfect time to begin it. 

When Paul returns later that evening Hugh is already deeply engaged in the knitting project when he comes in. 

“How was your day?” Hugh asks, barely looking up from his project, focused on counting stitches. 

“The usual,” Paul replies slowly and Hugh can all but feel his eyes resting on him. “Yours?” 

“Same. Though a bit hectic.” 

Paul gives a noncommittal sound to that and there is a pause as he walks through the room, divesting himself of his uniform jacket and putting his padd on the table but Hugh can feel the weight of his curiosity and questions as an almost physical thing and in the long run Paul cannot contain them. 

“What are you doing?” 

Hugh briefly looks up, meeting Paul's questioning gaze. 

“Knitting.” 

“Um yes, I can see that. What I meant was, why? Surely there are easier ways of getting a… what are you making?” 

“A sweater. And it's not about the result, it helps me unwind after a stressful day. My mama taught me when I was still in middle school, I’ve been doing it ever since.” 

“You must be good, with that amount of practice.” 

“Things usually turn out good yes.” 

Paul goes back to his own ’just returned home' routine and Hugh returns his attention to his knitting, but he can feel Paul every so often shooting glances in his direction though he says nothing. But when they go to bed that night Paul is still wearing a slightly puzzled look and he is behaving like he always does when he has something to say but don't know how to approach the subject. 

“Don't tell me you're still thinking about the knitting,” Hugh says. 

“In a way, yes.” 

“It's not that odd a hobby,” Hugh returns, feeling a little defensive. He hadn't imagined Paul being this focused on it, slightly perplexed perhaps, but not this obsessed. 

“It's not that, though I admit I hadn't seen you as a knitter. I- Well it's your color choice.” 

Hugh lets out a soft, surprised laugh. This was certainly unexpected. 

“My color choice?” 

“Yes, you have very good taste and that shade of blue isn't something you'd usually wear.” 

Hugh's smile widens. 

“No, it isn't.” 

With that cryptic answer he crawls into bed, leaving Paul to draw his own conclusions. 

 

Over the following days and weeks, the sweater takes form. First back, then front and finally the two sleeves and once finished all the pieces are neatly stitched together.  

Smiling Hugh ties off the last piece of yarn and looks up a Paul who on this evening is seated at the other end of the couch, engrossed in reading. 

“Put that down for a moment and try this on, would you?” Hugh says. 

Paul looks up, a bewildered expression on his face. 

“Hmmm?” 

“Put that down,” Hugh repeats, indicating Paul's padd. “And try this on,” he finishes, holding out the sweater. 

“You're done.” 

“Scintillating observation. Now try it on.” 

Putting down his padd on the coffee table Paul does as told. 

“How does it feel?” Hug asks. 

“Comfortable. Very comfortable.” 

“The fit is good?” 

“Yes. Wait, you made this for me?” 

“Mmmhmmm. You were right, that shade of blue really isn't mine, but it is very much yours.” 

Delighted Paul runs his hands down the front of the sweater, feeling the soft wool, the abruptly looks up at Hugh a keen look in his eyes. 

“Isn't there supposed to be some sort of curse attached to knitting your boyfriend a sweater? That he'll leave you if you do?” 

“And here I thought scientists were above being superstitious. Besides, it only ever counted if the boyfriend was an asshole.” 

Paul laughs. 

“Guess we're safe then.” He runs his hands over the wool again. “Thank you. I mean it. I'll treasure this one.” 

“Then come on over here and thank me properly.” 


End file.
